


Soul Bound

by TiBun



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anakin is not a Jedi, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, obikin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-19 13:32:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12411249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiBun/pseuds/TiBun
Summary: The Jedi do not encourage the Order's members who develop soul marks to search for their second. In fact, they go through the painful process of having such marks removed so that the young Jedi would not be tempted. Despite all that, Obi-Wan never forgot what his mark had looked like--and he finds its match unexpectedly.





	Soul Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any recognizable characters, I only explore the possibilities.
> 
> And yes, I know my ongoing fics are on Hiatus for a few weeks because my life is super busy right now, but I have been slowly working on this when I can and since I finished it, I thought I'd post it to thank my readers for being so patient with me.

Obi-Wan's eyes lingered upon the mark that had formed on his pale, freckled skin seemingly over-night. His gaze following the soft curves, memorizing them before they would be gone again.

The almost-sixteen year old boy had grown used to his body's changes. He was a late bloomer, and his master, Qui-Gon Jinn, had given him 'the talk' when he was twelve, and he knew what all he could come to expect when puberty finally hit. He had been excited for the 'growing taller' part, though it had yet to start and he was still quite short compared to the average male human his age. He did see the appearance of body hair, the change in his privates, the need for daily sonic showers, the war on acne, and the deepening of his voice.

But this was a part of puberty that he hadn't expected. It was relatively rare for all species. Only the 'lucky' few received such a gift from the Force. Or, at least, it would have been a gift if he wasn't a Jedi. For a Jedi, it was a curse.

He swallowed and stretched his fingers out, running the tips of them over the mark on his hip, feeling the slightly raised skin.

"Kark…"

He knew there was no use in hiding it. His next health exam was only in a few days and it was bound to be discovered. It was best he addressed it sooner rather than later. There was no use in getting attached to the idea of what the mark represented.

Clinging to that resolve, Obi-Wan finished dressing and stepped out of the refresher, finding Qui-Gon in the kitchenette making breakfast.

"Master, I think I should go in early for my health exam." He stated.

Qui-Gon frowned, looking over his shoulder at the boy in his charge with a hint of worry. "Are you feeling unwell?"

Obi-Wan shook his head, "Nothing like that, Master. I just—" he hesitated, swallowing, "I found a soul mark this morning."

"I see." Qui-Gon's worry melted into an understanding sadness. The fate of a Jedi's soul mark was to have it removed, and the Jedi in question would have to go through life knowing that they had a soulmate out there somewhere, but unable to search for them, forbidden from finding them. Doomed to forever be only half a soul. After all, a soulmate was an attachment forbidden above all others by the Jedi Order. Unbreakable once realized, and it would put that attachment before duty.

Obi-Wan needed to have the mark removed to help hinder him in realizing that Force-gifted bond.

"We will postpone sparring today so that you may go get it removed after breakfast. You'll want to have a full stomach…the removal of such a thing tends to make one sick if they have not eaten."

 

* * *

 

The pain of having his soul mark removed with a surgical laser was the most excruciating experience of his life. He knew that he would never feel pain more intense then that moment in his teenage years. Even with a pain-reducer it felt like raw and unhindered torture.

His screams echoed throughout the Halls of Healing.

And when he was released, he felt as if part of his very being had been cut away.

Maybe he should have run from the order…losing the life and home he's only ever known would have been better than this feeling of…emptiness…

All he wanted to do was curl up in his room and cry.

 

* * *

 

Years passed and he'd grown used to the empty feeling. Or, at the very least, he'd learned how to manage it; hide it. He knew how to act normal as if he never had a soul mark, or had never had it removed.

Inside, he felt detached from emotion as he played the part of a perfect Jedi.

And he had only slipped up once when he was nineteen. The young Duchess Satine was beautiful and passionate, and Obi-Wan had quickly developed feelings for her. Those feelings only helped him in the mission to keep her safe from harm. He had thought that maybe, despite everything, he had found his match.

But their first kiss lacked the fireworks hinted at in romantic tales of old, and when he had asked her to see her soul mark—she had quietly confessed that she had never had such a thing.

She wasn't his soulmate, and he left with Qui-Gon at the mission's end. His heart feeling a deeper emptiness than before. But recovering from Satine had been easier than he thought it would've been, and he found himself knighted when he was twenty-five. Sent off on solo-missions and gaining lessons he could only learn on his own.

The perfect Jedi. That's what he'd become. Even the council praised him as such when they commented that he would likely one day be voted onto the council, himself. He simply smiled and humbly accepted the compliment, though it had truly felt back-handed.

 

* * *

 

_"Karking sand! Getting everywhere, even into pod parts…"_

A cursing voice in Huttese drifted to Obi-Wan's ears as he stepped through the door of a local mechanic's shop on Tattooine. He chuckled and fixed an amused smile upon his lips as he cleared his throat to catch the attention of the mechanic working in the back room beyond the counter.

 _"Sorry, no fluent in Huttese. Know chuba Basic?"_  he asked, finally catching the attention of the mechanic.

"Hu? Oh—yeah. One moment." The man called back.

There was a loud clanking noise followed by a grunt before a younger man with brown skin and golden hair stepped through the door, a rag in hand as he worked off grease from his flesh hand. The right being mechanical as he'd obviously had lost his natural one somewhere along his life on the harsh outer-rim planet. And Force, was he beautiful. Obi-Wan caught himself staring slack-jawed as his heartbeat quickened.

"You must not be a local. I don't get many Basic-speakers in here, at least ones who don't speak Huttese anyway. What can I do for you?"

Obi-Wan breathed a sigh of relief. Every other shop he had tried hadn't had anyone who understood Basic, and they simply couldn't decipher his limited vocabulary of their mother tongue. He'd started to feel desperate.

"Yes, I'm passing though on my way to Naboo, and I started to have engine problems. I barely managed to land outside town safely. I was hoping to find someone who could take a look at my ship. I'm afraid my knowledge of mechanics are rather basic and I was unable to find what was wrong myself."

The man nodded, "You have money?"

"I have republic credits."

"No good." The man shook his head, "Those aren't worth a damn out here in Hutt-controlled territory."

"Oh…how unfortunate. Surely there is something I have or could do to compensate for your time, labor, and if needed, replacement parts for my ship?"

The man thought a moment, eyeing the Jedi with his deep blue eyes; studying him. Obi-Wan even felt himself being prodded with the Force, which surprised him. The boy was clearly untrained, but strong enough to instinctively exorcize an ability that took young Jedi Initiates a bit of training and guidance to grasp. But this young man must think he is just a good judge of character. Obi-Wan allowed the prodding, keeping his walls up only enough to block any emotion from broadcasting into the Force. Finally, the man seemed satisfied with what he found and nodded.

"My mother is sick. Sand Rot. She got stranded for a few days out in the desert without protection from the elements, and we can't afford taking her off-world to recover, so it is taking her a lot longer to get better. We have a healer treating her, off course, but she is weak and is bedridden." The man sighed, leaning back against the wall behind him, arms crossed over his chest. "She could really use help around the hut, and I need to be here at work so we can afford paying the healer. I'll fix your ship up if you spend that time helping my mom out and doing anything she asks you to, with a minimum of one day. Even if it's a quick fix, she needs more help than just an hour's worth of work."

Obi-Wan curled a finger over his lips as he considered the deal. His arrival to Naboo could be delayed easily. It was not a time-sensitive mission, after all. He nodded, "That sounds reasonable."

"Good!" The man held out his hand and Obi-Wan shook it, sealing the deal. "Oh, and don't worry, Mom's mother tongue is Basic. It's how I know it so well. She wasn't born here like I was. Come. Show me to your ship, and then I'll take you to my Mother before going back to work on your problem."

"Thank you. I am very grateful, Mr..?"

"Anakin Skywalker, but everyone calls me 'Ani'."

"Ani." Obi-Wan nodded, "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Most call you 'Obi'?" Anakin smirked down at Obi-Wan. He was taller, which wasn't surprising as Obi-Wan never did get that growth-spurt he expected to get when he hit puberty. But somehow the way Anakin looked down at him was…comforting.

"No, but you may if you wish." Obi-Wan found himself saying, a flush in his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

"Mom?" Anakin called out as he opened the door to the small hut he and his mother called home. It was located on the outskirts of the village where rent was cheapest due to the danger of being targeted first by attacking Tusken Raiders and not having any warnings to defend themselves. Luckily, no such attack had yet happened, and hopefully it wouldn't.

The only response was a harsh coughing fit followed by a weak female voice. "Ani? You're early…"

Anakin smiled and waved for Obi-Wan to follow him to the back room that was obviously a shared bedroom between the two. He knelt down by the woman in one of the beds, taking her hand in his and stroking the back of it. "How are you feeling? Regain any feeling in your hands, yet?"

"Just in my fingertips." She smiled at her son before her eyes moved to regard the stranger who had followed her son into their home. "You have made a friend, I see."

"This is Obi-Wan Kenobi. He's from the republic and came to the shop needing help with his ship. He didn't have any real money so he agreed to do house work for you in exchange for work on his ship. We have him for at least a day. Longer if it's a bigger fix, so please have him work on the most important stuff first."

The woman smiled weakly, "Thank you for your time, Mister Kenobi, I really appreciate the help."

"Obi, this is my mother Shmi Skywalker." Anakin finally introduced her so that he had a name to go with the kind but pale face.

"It is an honor, Madam." Obi-Wan smiled, bowing the same as if he had been introduced to royalty or some other figure of importance.

"O-Oh my." She covered her mouth with a giggle, "No need to be so formal, sir. I am nothing special. Please just call me Shmi."

"Nonsense. In all my travels I have found few who are as noble-hearted as a loving mother." The Jedi insisted.

"Oh, stop, I may survive Sand Rot only to be killed with flattery." Shmi laughed, a few coughs cutting the joyous sound off at the end.

"I apologize, but I am sincere." Obi-Wan smiled. "Now, what would you like done first?"

 

* * *

 

Anakin returned that evening an hour after both suns disappeared over the horizon. He was dirty, sweaty, and surprised to smell food cooking inside the hut.

Obi-Wan had spent the day finishing up most of the heavy-duty chores both inside and out of the hut before setting himself to preparing the small family of two a hearty supper.

"Smells good." Anakin said as he kicked off his boots by the door.

"I hope it tastes as good. I've never used some of these ingredients before." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Shmi extended the invitation to stay the night and share supper with you. But if you mind, I don't mind going back to the ship for the night."

Anakin shook his head, "Nah, you can stay. You seem trustworthy, and I've always been a good judge of character. Speaking of your ship; the damage isn't too bad, but I do need to replace a key component. I do have one in the shop—used so I need to take it apart and give it a good cleaning so it works properly. Sand always gets into things around here and mucks up the efficiency. Routine cleaning is needed on all things mechanical to prevent major damage. Cleaning it will take a few days, but installing it should only take an hour or two."

"Thank you for letting me know—and not confusing me with technical terms."

"I had a feeling getting technical would only confuse you." Anakin grinned. "So when's the grub ready?"

"About forty minutes."

Anakin nodded, "Good, gives me time to get the sand and grease off me." He said, heading to the refresher for a sonic shower.

"Of course." Obi-Wan nodded, turning back to stir the pot.

 

* * *

 

Anakin returned from the refresher quickly, as was expected of anyone native to a location where water was a precious and scarce resource. Sonic showers used much less water than a normal shower, but it did still use some. Often recycled water that wasn't safe to drink when it came to places like Tatooine. The blond had a cooling cloth draped around the back of his neck and over his shoulders. A welcome relief from the inescapable heat of the planet.

"I can watch the pot for you if you want to get cleaned up. You have been working hard all day."

"Oh—No, I can manage for—"

"I insist. You'll start smelling like bantha fodder if you go too long without a sonic. Spare us the smell."

Obi-Wan sighed with a chuckle, giving in, "Yes, of course. Thank you."

"Just don't use too much water!" Anakin called after him.

"Worry not; I'm quite accustomed to saving resources." Obi-Wan reassured.

He stepped in the sonic and quickly cleaned himself off before giving his tunics a quick refreshing as well so he wasn't slipping right back into a sandy, smelly mess. He redressed and rejoined Anakin in the main room before the stew was even finished.

"There, don't you feel better?" Anakin asked over his shoulder at the Jedi.

"Yes, thank…you…" Obi-Wan trailed off, getting a full view of Anakin's back. Scarred with far too many long, thin lines. The scars were very specific, and he had seen them before on a few missions he had taken with Qui-Gon.

He must have been staring too long because Anakin noticed and sighed. "We had been slaves, Mom and I…" he turned and looked down at the pot.

Obi-Wan got the feeling that Anakin didn't normally talk about such a thing (and who could blame him?), but had some compulsion to share it with him. He stayed silent, respectful.

"Mom had been captured by slavers when she was very young, and sold quickly to Gardulla of the Hutt clan. At some point she became pregnant and gave birth to me, but she never talks about my father, unless it is to say that I have no father. I never quite understood what she meant by that, but I got the feeling it was not a subject to press about." He paused, slowly stirring the pot.

"Then, when I was only a few years old Gardulla lost Mom and I in a pod racing bet to a Toydarian named Watto. He didn't have much use for my mom, but I was good at fixing things which worked well for him and his junk dealing business. He also discovered that I was a good pilot and often had me pod race. I'm the only human who can do it, and I was the youngest to do so, too. For years I never won a race because a no-good cheating racer named Sebulba always got in my way. But then he had an accident and was out of the races for a good while for recovery and I began winning races. I saved up the small amount of the winnings I was awarded each time and eventually I was able to buy Mom's and my freedom from that sleemo Watto. Mom and I then moved here and we both worked odd jobs on top of my continued pod racing to save up money enough to set up my mechanics shop. We want to leave this planet all together but it's so expensive to get a transport off that we likely never will."

A heavy silence filled the space between them, stretching on and on until Obi-Wan finally let out a breath he had been holding. "I'm sorry…that is…Slavery is easily the worst thing in the galaxy…"

"I'm not looking for pity."

"I don't feel pity for you, Ani." Obi-Wan shook his head, slowly moving closer to the former slave, "Slavery is something that I have taken part in trying to eradicate from the outer rim. I have seen it first hand, I have experienced it briefly, and I know it's an impossible battle when so many world leaders personally thrive in it. The very idea that such a thing thrives out here is sickening. I wish things were different. I don't pity you, but rather, I admire your strength to get yourself and your mother free of that life."

"Well, you're the first." Anakin sighed, turning to look down at Obi-Wan. "…I had no idea that the Jedi were fighting against slavery…"

Obi-Wan blinked in surprise, "How did you know I was a Jedi?"

"I saw your laser sword. Only Jedi carry that kind of weapon." He explained, gesturing to where the weapon was hanging off Obi-Wan's belt under his robes.

"Very observant."

"As you should be. A weapon like that would be very valuable to a lot of sleemos around here. You may be a good fighter, but they have great hands in pick-pocketing."

"I will keep my wits about me." Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin nodded himself and turned back to test a spoonful of stew. A pleased smile quirked his lips as he decided it was finished, he scooped some into a bowl. "I'll take this to Mom. Help yourself before I get back."

He turned, carrying the bowl into the back room, leaving Obi-Wan alone to spoon out two helpings into bowls for the two of them after turning the heat down. He then picked up both bowls and started moving towards the small table with two chairs on either side.

"Well, Mom says it taste good, so I guess you do the smell justice." Anakin laughed, reentering the room, still shirtless and pulling the cooling cloth off his shoulders.

Obi-Wan smiled, "That's good to kn--!" Glancing up at Anakin, his words caught on a breath in his throat and the bowl he had yet to set down on the table started falling towards the floor. Luckily, he recovered and quickly used the Force to catch the bowl before more than a drop was spilled.

"Whoa! Careful! Are you okay?" Anakin frowned, hurrying over to Obi-Wan.

"Yes, sorry—sorry, I just…" Obi-Wan swallowed and nodded to Anakin's now exposed collarbone. Right below it appeared a mark all too familiar to his memory. Its gentle swirls marred by a jagged scar crossing it out. "I didn't expect to see…"

Anakin looked down at his soul mark and grimaced, "Oh, yeah…Mom said it's scarred like that because whomever my other half is lost theirs—or they are dead. When it appeared it was already scarred. I figured that meant I would never find her—or him. But it's okay. I would rather stay and support Mom, anyway." He took the bowl from Obi-Wan and set it down. "I know it must be shocking to see a soul mark….like this."

Obi-Wan felt long suppressed emotions choke up in his throat as a lump as tears came to his eyes. "That's not it—it—your mark matches…mine." He whispered, reaching out to brush his fingertips over the mark.

Anakin's eyes widened and he reached out, grabbing Obi-Wan's shoulders. "It does? Show me!" he demanded, forgetting the very reason why his was scarred.

Obi-Wan shook his head, "I—I can't…" he pulled back and shrugged out of his robes before undoing his belt. His tunics fell open and he tugged his pants down just enough to show the scarred, pink patch of skin where his mark had once been. His eyes moved up to read Anakin's expression. "Jedi…are not allowed…attachments such as romance. Those of us who gain soul marks have them removed. We aren't supposed to look for our match."

Anakin gave an unhappy growl, "That's barbaric! Obi—!" he brushed his own fingers over where Obi-Wan's mark should have been. The touch sent a warm and soothing tingle through his body.

Obi-Wan looked up into Anakin's eyes, holding his breath.

"Obi-Wan, stay with me."

It was far too easy to make up his mind of what he wanted to do, and he felt slightly concerned that it wasn't harder to make his choice. The Jedi were the closest thing he had to family. The Temple his home, the order and code his life… Yet they would deny him this chance. Forbid him from even exploring the option before he made his choice, and to Obi-Wan, that, in itself, made his choice easier. This was his second half. The one the Force itself had chosen for him He could find true happiness with Anakin and never again feel that emptiness again. Of course, there was a chance, like in all things, that they didn't work out like in the stories of old, but that was a chance he was willing to step off the Jedi path for. He knew what he had to do.

"No." he shook his head and reached up to cup Anakin's cheek.

"But…" Anakin's breath was sharp with worry and the look of heartbreak on his face. Obi-wan had paused too long.

"I still have a mission to complete as a Jedi. While I'm on Naboo you and your mother will have time to settle your dues. Sell your shop and anything you won't take with you.  What I'm trying to get at is… Come with me. You're mother is of course welcome as well. Get off this dusty rock and come with me. When I'm done on Naboo I'll come back to pick you both up. We'll fly to Coruscant where I will deliver my report of the mission as well as my resignation to the Jedi Council. I—I don't know where we would go from there, admittedly, but…we will do it together. See your mother healthy again and just—give this soulmate thing a try."

Anakin's look of despair brightened into joy as he slipped his arms around Obi-Wan and picked him up off the floor which made the Jedi gasp in surprise. He then spun Obi-Wan around until their lips met.

To say it was like fireworks would be an understatement. The sensation of that first kiss was something words of every language failed to describe. It was only something to experience, and it left them both breathless and hungry for more.

"I will—I will go with you, Obi-Wan!" He set Obi-Wan down, but still held him close, "But wherever we end up…please…no sand."

Obi-Wan laughed, "Well, we could maybe go to Alderaan I have a friend from there and he could help get us started perhaps."

"Alderaan…and this place has no sand?"

Obi-Wan chuckled again, "Well, I wouldn't say it has _no_ sand. It does have a few beaches. But for the most part it's a lush green forests and tall brisk mountains. Very centered in Nature."

"Green…" Anakin smiled wistfully, "I've always tried to imagine a world of green… Mom told me stories when I was little, but…green isn't something you see much of on Tatooine…"

"Really? I would have never guessed."

Anakin chuckled and bowed his head to plant another kiss on the Jedi's lips. "…I need to tell Mom…"

"And we both need to eat before it gets cold."

Anakin blinked at Obi-Wan. "Obi…this is Tatooine. Nothing _ever_ gets cold."

"Oh, yes, of course. I should have known." Obi-Wan chuckled. "Go tell Shmi."

"No," Anakin took Obi-Wan by the wrist and pulled him towards the door, "We'll go tell Mom together."

Anakin burst into the back room with nothing but joy on his face, "Mom! You'll never guess what we found out!"

Shmi set down her spoon in her bowl, settling it in her lap as she looked up, her fingers pushing back a stray lock of sun-lightened brown and grey hair. "Well, I can guess that it's exciting, regardless of what it is."

"Yes!" Anakin pulled Obi-Wan, blush and all, around to hug his back to his bare chest. He settled his head forward, nuzzling Oni-Wan's cheek. "Soulmates."

She blinked up at her son, "Are you sure?"

Anakin nodded, "Obi?"

"I grew up in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. Soul Marks are removed from our bodies when they appear to prevent us finding our second and forming such a strong attachment. However, they could not prevent me from seeing mine, studying its shape. The one under your son's collarbone matches what mine had looked like perfectly, save the scarring."

"I kissed him. There's no way a feeling like what came from that kiss was from someone who isn't my second, mother!"

Her smile was soft as she set her bowl aside and held out her hand to them. Anakin moved forward, parting from Obi-Wan to kneel beside her. But her gaze stayed on Obi-Wan. "You too, young man."

Obi-Wan hesitated before moving as Anakin had, kneeling next to her bed and by Anakin's side. "Shmi?"

"No, not anymore." She touched his cheek, running her fingertips along his beard, "Call me 'Mom' now." She pulled back and coughed into a cloth she kept with her. "What do you plan to do now that you have found my son, Master Jedi?"

Obi-Wan smiled and shook his head, "I am but a knight, and now I know I will never become a Master." He shifted and took the mother's hand and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "I intend to leave for Naboo once Anakin fixes my ship. There I will finish my current mission, and I fear I do not know how long it will take me, but when I am finished I will return here and I hope to take you both with me. I'll have to report to the Jedi and tell them of my departure from the order. From there…we could choose anywhere as home. I have suggested Alderaan to Anakin, but we can go anywhere but here. I mean…Anakin mentioned you both wanted to leave Tatooine, so…" he smiled again, "If you wish to stay I will change my plans to come back here to live with Ani…"

"I'd prefer your first plan. Our past here is not pleasant, and we both will gladly accept your offer to leave."

"I promise I will return for you both. We'll all find a new life together away from everything we have known. "

She gave a little joyous laugh, "Sound's like quite an adventure."

"One that will let you heal faster, Mother." Anakin smiled.

"One that will bring you happiness, Ani." She shook her head contently.

Her son's happiness was what was most important to her, and a good part of his happiness was seeing his mother healthy and free. It made Obi-Wan's heart melt as he watched them.

 

* * *

 

He was so late. He hadn't known how long he'd be on Naboo, but he felt as if it had been _too_ long. It had been a rather uneventful mission; slow-paced with no action. He had been there to discuss terms with the Queen on behalf of the Republic and it had taken weeks. Obi-Wan really hoped Anakin and Shmi hadn't lost faith in his promised return.

He eagerly entered Tatooine's atmosphere, maneuvering his ship towards the small settlement he knew Anakin and Shmi were living. However, his excitement quickly drained into horror, his gut twisting in instant worry as he sped closer and was greeted with dark smoke curling up into the cloudless sky.

He landed quickly, rushing out into the desert heat and ash-filled air. It was clear to him before he even saw the attacking Sand People that it was a Tusken raid.

"Ani—Shmi!" Grabbing his lightsaber, the Jedi rushed into the burning settlement. He made his way as quickly as he could to the small hut the two Skywalkers rented, using the Force to push Tuskens away from himself and others as he went, using his saber only when he had to. He left behind a number of lost Tusken limbs, but no dead bodies.

Finally, he spotted Anakin, putting up a good fight and protecting his ill mother best he could. He had managed to take control of a Tusken's gaffi stick and was wielding it with skill.

"Anakin!" He ran towards the two and intercepted another Tusken who had charged at Shmi. His blue lightsaber cut through the swinging gaffi stick and then he Force-pushed the Raider back, using him to bowl over a few more in the distance attacking another local.

"Obi? I can't tell if this is great timing or horrible timing on you getting back!" Anakin swung his stolen weapon around and struck a blow to a Raider's head. The Raider fell and didn't move after that.

"Sorry—I wanted to get here sooner but—" he grunted as he barely dodged a hit that would have been quite nasty. "Can you carry Shmi? I'll defend us as we get to the ship!"

"I told you to call me 'Mom', young man!" Shmi said, doing her best to help in the fight with the Tusken cycler that Anakin had likely tossed to her. The riffle was able to allow her to take out threats from a distance without use of too much energy.

"Scold me later!" Obi-Wan smirked back.

"Yeah, I can grab Mom…"

"Can you fly a space ship?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yeah, I'm quick to figure out flying pretty much anything."

"Good, because I may be lagging behind you and Shm—you and mom in order to keep them from getting too close. You'll need to get her ready to take off."

"Got it." Anakin kicked back his remaining opponent and delivered a hard strike to the side before turning and picking up his mother She kept the cycler in hand, though it was running low on ammunition. He then began to run the way Obi-Wan had come. The Jedi followed, protecting his two companions the whole way with use of both saber and Force.

They managed to get to the ship without much issue—at least, Anakin and Shmi had. Obi-Wan was still locked in battle with the Tusken Raiders who had taken chase. Anakin set his mother down gently before running to the controls and he needed only a moment to understand exactly what he needed to do. Keeping the loading ramp open, he took the ship into the air, turning it around and flying it back towards where Obi-Wan had fallen behind.

Shmi sat at the top of the ramp, cycler in hand as she took careful aim, breathing in slowly before pulling the trigger. Careful to miss Obi-Wan, and careful not to waste what little ammunition she had left. Her shot struck it's target's chest, and Obi-Wan glanced up at the ship. He then knocked the Raider's back to give him just enough time to Force-Jump up onto the ramp of the ship and run up it.

"I'm in!" he called out, pushing the button with the Force to close the ramp. As he helped Shmi up, he felt the ship shift and speed off towards space.

"Just tell me how to navigate and I'll do it." Anakin called back.

Obi-Wan and Shmi exchanged amused looks as they joined Anakin and sat down in the copilot and navigator's chairs. The Jedi then corrected their course towards Coruscant and finally let out a laugh, "You just had to make my return to Tatooine infinitely more exciting than my Naboo mission, didn't you?"

"Oh yeah, I totally asked the Tusken's to throw you a welcoming party." Anakin Joked.

"It's not funny, Anakin." Shmi scolded.

"Just trying not to think about it too hard, Mom."

 

* * *

 

"Obi-Wan!"

The Jedi turned in response to the familiar voice calling out his name, a smile on his lips as he watched Qui-Gon jog over to him. "Master."

"You're back later than expected, I started getting worried."

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, "I'm not a Padawan anymore, I can handle surprises. Besides, the mission was all diplomacy, nothing exciting happened unless you count Senator Palpatine nearly choking on a grape."

"Politics as usual." Qui-Gon chuckled, shaking his head, "And the results?"

"Anther set of meetings will need to be held, but for me the mission is over after I give my report to the Council."

The older Jedi frowned, "It isn't like you to end your involvement in a mission before seeing it to its end."

"I have my reason." Obi-Wan smiled gently and glanced back to where Anakin and his mother were waiting for him in the hanger. Qui-Gon followed his gaze and only frowned more.

"Who are they? They do not look like they are from Naboo…"

"That's because they are from Tatooine, where I had to make an unexpected stop for ship repairs." He sighed and gestured his master to follow him as he moved back over to the two Skywalkers. He smiled at them, "I was interrupted on my way to the Council. May I introduce Master Qui-Gon Jinn. He was my mentor when I was still in training."

"So—like your father?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan laughed, "I suppose to those outside the order that would be a good term for it, yes. He raised me and taught me most of what I know. Qui-Gon, this is Shmi Skywalker and her son Anakin." He didn't hide the familiar touch he gave the tall man with golden curls. His arm slipping around his waist and blushing as he looked up at him, "I'm leaving the order for a life with him."

Qui-Gon looked shell shocked. "Leaving?"

"Ani's my soulmate, Master. My mark may have been removed, but I remember all too well its shape. The Jedi will never allow me this attachment so I found the choice to leave far too easy."

"Where…will you go?"

Obi-Wan shrugged, "Bail owes me a favor. Maybe he'll provide us with transport to Alderaan where we can start our new lives… You will be welcome to visit anytime you find yourself nearby."

"And you are sure this is what you want? Coming back may not be an option…"

"I'm sure." Obi-Wan smiled, looking back up at Anakin who bent over to kiss him. "I'm sure."

Qui-Gon finally nodded, "Then may the Force be with you both." Qui-Gon hugged Obi-Wan and then shook Anakin's hand, "Take care of him for me, young man."

"Oh, I will." Anakin grinned.

The Jedi then bowed and kissed Shmi's hand delicately, "I trust you will be staying close and keeping them in line?"

"Oh yes, the boys will be well looked after, Master Jedi." She smiled back.

"I wish you luck. Obi-Wan's the reason for most of my grey hairs." Qui-Gon laughed.

"Hey! You were going grey before you took me as your Padawan!" Obi-Wan defended.

"Which is why I said you caused most, not all." Qui-Gon teased.

"Ani's quite talented at causing grey hair as well. Next time you see me I may be all silver." Shmi added to the teasing.

"Awe, Ma! Don't say that. Besides, No more Tatooine pod racing."

"Thank the Force for that." Shmi sighed.

"Well, I need to go report, resign, and pack my few belongings. I'll be right back and then we will get a cab to the Senate." Obi-Wan kissed Anakin's cheek before pulling away to do just that; ready to spend his years growing old with Anakin on Alderaan.

He never did regret his choice.

* * *

-End-

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
